C'est La Vie That's Life
by deja noir
Summary: Draco complains about his prestigious yet damned life because of a feeling he has for mudblood Granger. DmHg R&R..


**_...C'EST LA VIE…_**

**_Draco's Point of View:_**

_Life is such, odd, peculiar, and very hard to understand. Sometimes, circumstances comply with what we want; however, with me, it seldom happens. I was born a Malfoy, a very prestigious pureblood family and with that sobriquet comes great pride and limitations. My father is one of the Dark Lord's advocates, a death eater, in short. I am to be one soon because that's how life goes. There is a saying "Like father, like son", it is mandatory that if one's father is successful, the child should follow his father's footsteps or even, progress much more, but if one does not, disgrace awaits his fate. _

_I have been compelled, coerced, and threatened every so often in my life. I was a battered child. See my bruises if you would, because my father thinks its best to discipline one with pain, anger, hurt, and sorrow, but my mother thinks otherwise. She loves me and despises impaired visions of me although she's a woman and it is my father who reigns in the manor I grew up in. He is a king then but when it comes to Lord Voldemort, he is nothing, and nothing more. Although he may seem to reach the zenith of everything, I see myself in him. I feel like a king at Hogwarts, but outside it, I am nothing. For that reason, I prove a strong facade to my peers, especially my beloved Slytherins, my pride and glory. To be classified in that house is an honor to me and my family. No one has ever strayed away from that path of excellence so it is a pressure for me, the only heir to the Malfoy sobriquet. I have to be the best, beat the rest, and be a mudblood's pest._

_Unfortunately, that's the golden rule for me. My whole life is manipulated by the former may I be willing or not. I've thought before that it would be easy, very easy, until I met HER that is. A person I so longed to be with but can't. A person undoubtedly refined, smart, and excellent but shouldn't be. A person I am forbidden to fall in love with, but I did. Hermione Granger, the cause of why a Malfoy like me thinks everything is a total damnation._

_There she is again confabulating with people unworthy of her company as I sit there, pretending to sneer and smirk but all I ever wanted was to catch her glimpsing at me. Hoping that her eyes will wander to this table where I am sitting so she could notice me and how I stare. It'll serve as a hint as to why I am such, mocking here every time she passes by, but she will never understand. She will never see the light side of me and how I truly am because a lot of notions and matters prevent me from doing so. _

_1.) I can be a carefree person at school because I am a free man here. However, if father finds out the foolishness I have committed, not only will I suffer, the person involved will also have to endear the same suffering._

_I have no desires like that to happen to the ever so dear Hermione. Never would I want my father to get hold of her. She is too precious; a jewel in my eyes._

_2.) If I did pursue her, her vulnerability will overcome her. Fortunately and unfortunately, she might fall for me too. I am to become a death eater, supporters of The Dark Lord who would do anything to abolish muggleborns in the world. _

_The fact that she is a muggle, it contradicts everything a Malfoy stands for in life (despise and destroy muggles). I can't risk my love for her life. I will never do that. I am not a selfish bloke. The best thing I could possibly do is avoid her so I can protect her from them, the bloody death eaters. _

_There she is again, however; I see her glance at me and I smirk. Surprisingly, she smirks back and everything in my mind diminishes thinking only of her and how beautiful she looks. How utterly oblivious I became with just a single smirk from her. _

**A/n: That's it, but I still don't know if I should make it chaptered or just a ONE-SHOT. It's actually up to you guys.. :) Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
